Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 6
Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 6 is a fanmade season and sequel to Kaiko's Drag Race: Season 5, created by Kaiko Rimen. The winner of this season was Kira Shade and Daffodil was crowned Miss Congeniality. This season of KDR features the first season of Untucked. Contestants Contestant Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Kaiko's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant was previously eliminated, & won re-entry into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to the competition for one episode after being previously eliminated and was eliminated again without lipsyncing. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Power of Pride"'' *'Guest Judges:' Mike Ruiz & Nicholas424 *'Main Challenge:' Create a Gay Pride-inspired Rainbow Look *'Mini-Challenge': Photoshoot with Mike Ruiz *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Diore Lopez' *'Main Challenge Winner: Sabrina Cait Sith'' * '''Bottom Two: Reina Love & Vert Dahlia * Lip-Sync Song: Raise Your Glass by P!nk * Eliminated: Reina Love Episode 2: ''"Techno-Rusical"'' *'Guest Judges:' Laura Morano & Dove Cameron *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a lipsync number about Dubstep and Techno music. *'Runway Theme:' The Future is Neon *'Mini-Challenge': Dance-Off *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Rei Ling Fierce & Vert Dahlia' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Rei Ling Fierce'' * '''Bottom Two: Vert Dahlia & Diore Lopez * Lip-Sync Song: Elastic Heart by Sia * Eliminated: Diore Lopez Episode 3: ''"Wheel of Drag"'' *'Guest Judges:' Adam Lambert & Sarah Jessica-Parker *'Main Challenge:' Act in teams in a new game show. *'Runway Theme:' Night of 1000 Clowns. *'Mini-Challenge': Hung-Men *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Daffodil & Madame Wolfe' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Erica De Vil'' * '''Bottom Two: Ingrid Evangelista & Sabrina Cait Sith * Lip-Sync Song: Hard Times by Paramore * Eliminated: Ingrid Evangelista Episode 4: ''"League of Super Drag She-roes"'' *'Guest Judges:' Chris Pratt & Dacre Montgomery *'Main Challenge:' Create a superhero outfit and a backstory for your superhero *'Mini-Challenge': Drag up a basketball jersey *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Rei Ling Fierce' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' $2000 Gift Card from Hamburger Mary's *'Main Challenge Winner: Kira Shade'' * '''Bottom Two: Vert Dahlia & Karmilla Williams * Lip-Sync Song: Homemade Dynamite by Lorde * Eliminated: Vert Dahlia Episode 5: ''"Roller Ru Derby"'' *'Guest Judges:' Adam Rippon & Lili Reinhart *'Main Challenge:' Perform in a lip-sync number in roller skates. *'Runway Theme:' RuLympics *'Mini-Challenge': Casting Call for "American". *'Mini-Challenge Winners: Madame Wolfe & Erica De Vil' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Team Captains *'Main Challenge Winner: Madame Wolfe'' * '''Bottom Two: Kira Shade & Angela Pierce * Lip-Sync Song: Agenda by Emma Blackery * Eliminated: Angela Pierce Episode 6: ''"Comedy Queens"'' *'Guest Judges:' Cameron Esposito & Troye Sivan *'Main Challenge:' In teams, participate in comedy routines. *'Mini-Challenge': Reading is Fundamental *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Kira Shade' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Choose Order of the teams. *'Main Challenge Winners: Daffodil & Erica De Vil'' * '''Bottom Two: Rei Ling Fierce & Karmilla Williams * Lip-Sync Song: Kansas City by Sneaky Sound System * Eliminated: Karmilla Williams Episode 7: ''"Snatch Game"'' *'Guest Judges:' Zendaya & James Franco *'Main Challenge:' Snatch Game *'Runway Theme:' Gore & Glam *'Main Challenge Winner: Kira Shade'' * '''Bottom Two: Madame Wolfe & Erica De Vil * Lip-Sync Song: ...Ready For It? by Taylor Swift * Eliminated: Madame Wolfe Episode 8: ''"Queen of Thrones"'' *'Guest Judges:' Lena Headey & Tom Holland *'Main Challenge:' Act in the new TV Drama; "Queen of Thrones". *'Runway Theme:' Dragon Fantasy *'Mini-Challenge': Defend your Haus! (Create a Game of Thrones-styled slogan for your drag haus) *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Kira Shade' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Choose the roles for the challenge *'Main Challenge Winner: Rei Ling Fierce'' * '''Bottom Two: Harper Quill & Sabrina Cait Sith * Lip-Sync Song: No Tears Left To Cry by Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Harper Quill Episode 9: ''"A Material Rusical"'' *'Guest Judges:' Zaldy & La Toya Jackson *'Main Challenge:' The queens must wow the judges in a lip-syncing, dance number inspired by Madonna. *'Runway Theme:' Kimono-She-Better-Do *'Mini-Challenge': Voguing Contest *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Rei Ling Fierce' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Choose the roles for the rusical *'Main Challenge Winner: Rei Ling Fierce'' * '''Bottom Two: Sabrina Cait Sith & Alexandra Sparx * Lip-Sync Song: Material Girl by Madonna * Eliminated: Sabrina Cait Sith Episode 10: ''"Pit Crew Better Werk!"'' *'Guest Judges:' Jeffery Moran & Emma Stone *'Main Challenge:' Makeover the pit crew into your drag daughter. *'Mini-Challenge': Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Rei Ling Fierce' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Pair-up queens with pit crew member *'Main Challenge Winner: Kira Shade'' * '''Bottom Two: Daffodil & Erica De Vil * Lip-Sync Song: Since U Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson * Eliminated: N/A Episode 11: ''"Sports Ball"'' *'Guest Judges:' Dylan Minnette & KJ Apa *'Main Challenge:' Create three looks from scratch; Workout Realness, Cheerleader Realness & Sporting Eleganza Extravaganza (A look inspired by a specific sport). *'Mini-Challenge': Basketball Game of F-I-S-H. *'Mini-Challenge Winner: Rei Ling Fierce' *'Mini-Challenge Prize:' Assign the queens with their sport *'Main Challenge Winner: Erica De Vil'' * '''Bottom Two: Daffodil & Rei Ling Fierce * Lip-Sync Song: In My Blood by The Veronicas * Eliminated: Daffodil Episode 12: ''"Grand Finale"'' *'Main Challenge:' Compete in a lip-sync battle royale. * Top Three: Kira Shade, Erica De Vil & Rei Ling Fierce *'Miss Congeniality: Daffodil' * Lip-Sync Song: This Is Me by Kesha * Eliminated: Alexandra Sparx *'Winner Of Kaiko's Drag Race:' Kira Shade *'Runner-Ups:' Rei Ling Fierce & Erica De Vil Trivia * The Lip Sync Assassins this season are Vert Dahlia, Sabrina Cait Sith & Rei Ling Fierce. Vert sent home Reina Love and Diore Lopez, Sabrina sent home Ingrid Evangelista and Harper Quill and Rei Ling sent home Karmilla Williams and Daffodil. * This is the first season of KDR to have a Final Three Lipsync rather than a Final Two Lip Sync. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:KDR Category:KDR Season 6 Category:Kaiko Rimen